Ashimegatron
'Ashimegatron '''is Ashima's Decepticon self created by Cybertronian Energy mixed with Equestrian Magic. Bio Ashimegatron was created when Ashima was forced to unleash all the power she had contained in her antenna by the international engines. Now the evil Ashimegatron, she started to create Spacebridges leading to all different worlds beyond Sodor, Cybertron and Equestria. Thomas tried to reason her that Sunset has been where she is and made the same mistakes she is making. He mentioned that Sunset put on a crown and, just like her, she became overwhelmed by the magic it contained and thought it could give her all she ever wanted. But Ashimegatron just gloated that he was wrong and that, unlike Sunset and Sci-Twi, she could have everything she wanted. Thomas disagreed and said that like Sci-Twi, with that magic and power, Ashimegatron would still be alone. He told her that true magic comes from Generosity, Honesty, Kindness, Loyalty, Laughter and Magic. Thomas also told her that he and his friends understood her and Ranyx (Ryan's Nobody) said "And they want to show you the most important magic of all." before using her lamp on Thomas, turning him into Thomis Prime. After his transformation, Thomis Prime announced "The Magic of Friendship.". Enraged and angered, Ashimegatron engaged her enemy in a magic duel inwhich, at first, she had the upper hand against Thomis Prime until Iago (from the Disney film, Aladdin) called her real name and broke Ashima from her corrupted trance. This enabled Thomis Prime to gain the upper hand and defeat Ashimegatron. Thomis Prime offers Ashimegatron his hand in friendship and she accepts. After that, she turned back into Ashima and showed remorse for what she had done. Ryan notice that Ashima's alter-ego could be useful against the Decepticons and tried to help her overcome her fear of becoming Ashimegatron again to embrace the powers of her evil counterpart but Ashima was reluctant. She wanted to get rid of Ashimegatron but it was no good. Thomas tried to help her but Appearance Ashimegatron looks like Ashima with Midnight Sparkle's features (minus the fiery glasses and wings). In her robot mode, she looks like Ashima (EG) with Midnight's wings and tail. Powers and abilities Ashimegatron Trivia *She will first appear in Sodor's Friendship Games as the film's main antagonist. *Ashima can transform to her in Crash, Thomas and Ryan Meet Big Hero 6. *She will return in Ryan's, Thomas' and Crash's Adventures of Cars 2 as a protagonist and again in Sodor's Legend of Everfree as the secondary antagonist. *She will become a member of The Technorganic Empire in * * * Quotes *crazily You were right! I didn't understand energy before! But I do now! *Why not? There's a lot of other worlds out there and they are just filled with magic and energy! *So what? There's more magic and energy in those worlds and I WANT TO UNDERSTAND IT ALL!!!! *Oh, you're wrong, Thomas. Unlike Sunset, Cody, Midnight Sparkle, Dark Ryan, Gaia Everfree, Everfree Prince Gale and Black Ryan Max, I CAN have everything I want! *NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! *Iago... *You and your friends can never truly defeat me. *No, Jessie Primefan. Your Midnight Sparkle self, Dark Wing Siren, is a part of you. *Ashimegatron is a part of you! *I will always be there, waiting in the darkest shadows of your mind! *I'll be BACK, Ashima! And ''this time, I won't stop until I have ALL the energy and magic in all the worlds! *another one of Ashima's dreams Here I am! Over here. I'M ALWAYS HERE!! * *You will never get rid of me or control me. I will always be a part of you! * * *Ryan. You must help me... save Howleen from wishing... all power to the Shadow Genie. * * * * Category:Females Category:Decepticons Category:Original characters Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Magical Girls Category:Midnight Sparkle themed characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:VILLAINESSES Category:HEROINES Category:Autobots Category:Magical Characters Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Villains Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Team Category:Singing Heroines Category:Trainsformers